Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of guideway switches. More specifically, the invention relates to a cross-over guideway switch system for a monorail permitting switching the monorail vehicle between two parallel fixed guideway beams.
Description of Related Art
Cross-over guideway switches for monorails are large moveable pieces of infrastructure. Typical installations of cross-over guideway switches use a two oppositely curved replacement beams that move out of the way when the switch adopts a non-switching position and that replace a corresponding pivotable straight portion of each parallel guideway beams when adopting a switching position. When in the non-switching position, the curved replacement beams are positioned in between the two parallel guideway beams, at a safe distance that prevents contact with a monorail vehicle travelling on the guideway beams. This dictates a minimum distance between the two parallel guideway beams. When adopting the switching position, the two pivotable straight portions of the guideway beams must be moved out of the way towards the exterior of the guideway beams. This takes up much space and makes for a large and expensive cross-over switch installation.
There is therefore a need for an improved cross-over switch for a monorail.